deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Link VS Cloud/@comment-3463132-20150703023332
This will always be my least favorite Deathbattle; I'm not complaining exactly (eh, actually I probably am) but I think they had quite a bit of flawed thinking, I hate flawed thinking- no matter who or what is responsible for it. This is just me venting after hearing about this for 3 years. 1) Jenova cells are evil I'm not okay with this, Cloud himself is a good person; there is no reason Link's sword should be able to target the cells of Cloud and not Cloud himself. From another perspective, Aerith cleansed the "impurity" of Jenova out of Cloud during Advent Children; this should not have been a thing. But, for the sake of argument, say it is- 2) Removing Jenova cells would weaken Cloud Assuming this to be true. Cloud has demonstrated incredible strength and stamina with not a single Jenova cell in his body, including using the Buster Sword. Everything Zack and Cloud do in Crisis Core is entirely without the aid of Jenova cells. Mako is what makes SOLDIERS, not Jenova. Almost the entirety of Advent Children is with his body actively at war with itself (trying to repel Jenova) and he's still blocking bullets and hefting a giant sword with no trouble. A weakened Cloud should still be more than enough to deal with Link. 3) Speed This was stupid, I don't want to be disrespectful since I know a lot of effort goes into these- but Link has no chance of ever landing a blow on Cloud. Again, this mostly depends on whether they counted stuff outside of the games. If they did, then this is a travesty since Cloud can dodge machinegunfire from over 20 soldiers at the same time. Speed is the most important part of a fight like this, and Cloud outdoes Link by miles. Heck, watch the final fight between Cloud and Sephiroth- the part where they're fighting in debris? That is 8x slower than they're fighting in real-time. In Last Order we can even see Zack's entire body is moving faster than the bullets coming at him. And they just skipped over the most important thing about a physical fight, "Cloud is naturally faster than Link". No, Cloud is "too fast for Link", Cloud is "far faster than Link", Cloud is "800% faster than Link". Speed, alone, makes this a fight Cloud should've won. As fast as he is he can literally walk up to Link and slits his throat before Link can react. 4) Cloud is brute force This, this is bullshit just to make Cloud look worse. A large weapon is only brute-force if you wield it like a large weapon (heavy and cumbersome). Cloud and Zack have both pointed out the Buster Sword is not heavy for them and so it cannot be treated like a brute force weapon. Cloud even dual-wields weapons in Advent Children, that requires far more finesse than sword and board ever could. Cloud demonstrated sword skills before he even met Zack, which leads me to my next point. 5) Link has more combat experience. Again, bullshit; twice bullshit actually. Firstly, Link has had 10 adventures, that's not 10 lifetimes. Each Link has had one adventure, he does not go around saving the world every day of his life for each of his 10 lives. Cloud has 10 years of continuous training and fighting for his life. At absolute worst Link is tied with Cloud, at best Cloud should have a clear lead- especially since he absorbs Zack's memories and skills. Secondly, since they decided to go there, Cloud is used to facing superhuman opponents, Link however mainly focuses on monsters during his adventures. So Cloud would be far more familiar with fighting a superhuman than Link would be. 6) Materia They gave Link some of his best stuff just so he could be a threat to Cloud, and then gave Cloud the most basic materia that he starts the game with? Yeah, that's not fair at ALL. And don't give me "You can't prove Cloud has any other materia" I can list every materia Cloud simply finds on his regular, (canon) journeys, very few materia require you to go out of your way to find them through sidequesting. And the audio books mention Cloud has the most experience using combat materia, so he uses it plenty. Also, why fireballs? Show me where in FF7 Fire meant a fireball? Answer, it doesn't, they chose to make it a fireball because the alternative is that it just lights you on fire. They purposefully ignored the game to fit their interpretation, it should 'never '''happen like that. Interpretation should come from canon, not the other way around. I know the animation is just for show, but the meaning behind it was clear. IF they were going off Dissidia/Crisis Core logic, then they should've been aware of all of Cloud's feats, instead of focusing so much on just his FF7 game ones. And there should be no excuse for Cloud to not mop the floor with his *far* superior speed and skill. 7) Limit Breaks take time Do tell? Almost every attack Tifa used in the entirety of Advent Children was a limit break. Cloud Bravered Bahamut SIN about 3 seconds into the fight, with Climhazzard being used shortly after. He used Omnislash version 5 only seconds after using regular Omnislash as well, and he had used Blade Beam and Finishing Touch not long beforehand too. And remember, 3 seconds for Cloud is not 3 seconds for Link- Cloud is not only a little faster, he is a lot faster; for every one attack Link gets Cloud would get far more and accordingly he'd Limit Break more. And if they were counting Dissidia, Cloud can spam the crap out of them with no issues at all. Link has no defense against Finishing Touch; you know, the attack that defeats you without hitting you? 8) Gauntlets mean Cloud can't hurt Link Leaving aside the obvious favoritism for giving Link stuff he comes across in ''some adventures and giving Cloud nothing. ''This is them, again, changing canon to fit their interpretation. Fiction does not follow our rules, something that boosts strength does not correspondingly increase durability without some form of proof. Furthermore, strength and durability to one form of damage do not equal durability to all forms of damage. Examle: Dante from Devil May Cry can block a hit from the Savior, but he can't tank bullets or blades. This is true against a great amount of characters and Link is no exception; or at least he shouldn't be. Link, ''at a stretch, is able to take heavy weights on him. That is all the Gauntlets have been proven to do, gameplay-wise the Gauntlets do not increase his durability in any shape or form. A sword, gun, or magic should've been just fine to use on him. I just do not agree with their interpretation of how this would play out, not at all. Course, their interpretation shows they favoured Link far more right off the bat but still, Advent Children came out 6 years before this match, Advent Children Complete came out 3 years before it, Last Order came out with Advent Children, they had no excuse to think the way they did about several points. Just wanted to get this off of my chest, it's bad for the soul- and the back.